


Coming home late

by MageoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Axis Powers - Freeform, Boy x boy, Finland, Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Sweden - Freeform, Yaoi, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageoftheNorth/pseuds/MageoftheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino doesn't like it when Sweden comes home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home late

The Stars hung in the sky like little twinkling night lights. Berwald was running late with working again and Tino was beginning to grow worried...even Peter was asleep. The door knob made a click when the door opened. Tino shot his head up to look at the one entering his home. To Tino's luck it was Berwald. The small blonde stood up from the plush chair he was sitting in and ran over to Berwald. He practically draped himself on Berwald and smiled. "Hi honey!" He exclaimed and ran his fingers down Berwald's chest. "How was work?" He asked before Berwald gently removed the others hand and kissed his forehead. "Work w's j'st str'ssful." He said simply and removed his coat. Tino nodded. "Why so?" He asked and rubbed up against his husband. "T'o much w'rk is all" Berwald said simply before wrapping his arms around Tino.   
The taller male leaned down and sucked at little spots of Tino's neck. Though, not hard enough to leave a mark. Tino smirked slightly and looked up at Berwald. "Well, Peter is asleep. " he said in a slightly promiscuous tone. Berwald nodded and picked up Tino. He made sure to be extra quiet when he opened doors and walked.   
As soon as the bedroom door shut, Tino jumped out of Berwald's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. He continued his teasing and rubbed Berwald's crotch with his knee. "This is punishment for being late" he whispered and rubbed harder. Berwald let out soft moans in response and let Tino continue the teasing. "T'ke off y'ur sh'rt" Berwald commanded suddenly. Tino did as he was told and took off his shirt. Berwald nodded in approval and proceeded to push Tino onto the bed. He ran his tounge along Tino's chest and stopped to nip at Tino's pale pink nipples. Tino moaned in pleasure and tangled his hands in Berwald's hair.  
The foreplay continued until the two were naked and horny. Tino had a vibrator in his ass as Berwald controlled it's speeds with a smirk on his face. Tino was practically shrieking in pleasure until Berwald stuffed a pillow in his face. "D'nt w'ke P'ter" he whispered in the smaller males ear before removing the pillow. Tino nodded and looked at Berwald. "Sit" he somewhat commanded, Berwald listened. Tino got on his knees and took the tip of his husbands dick into his mouth. Everytime he sucked, Tino pushed the penis deeper into his mouth. Berwald let out moans of pleasure and threw his head back. Tino stopped and crawled onto the bed and displayed his ass up in the air. "Fuck me." He demanded. Berwald smirked and took two fingers and shoved them into Tino. Tino squirmed and let out a small moan. "I said fuck me! Not finger me!" He exclaimed, it was obvious that he was sexually frustrated. Berwald sighed and removed his fingers. He proceeded to line himself up with Tino and shove himself in.   
Tino let out another moan and felt his muscles weaken. Berwald moved in slow, long thrusts. Tino grunted in pleasure. "Go faster!" He moaned. Berwald obeyed. " 'nything for m' w'fe " he said before thrusting both harder and faster. Tino gripped the sheets as his moans got louder and louder. "U-u-ghhhh Berwald" he moaned. Berwald leaned over him and played with Tino's nipples as he thrusted. Tino let out another loud moan of pleasure and felt his muscles buckle beneath his own weight. "Hnnnnnggg berwaldddd" he groaned and released himself. Berwald pulled out and licked what was left off of Tino. Tino moaned as he did this. Berwald then dragged Tino's faced over to his own member and looked him in the eye. "S'ck 't" he commanded. Tino did so until Berwald finished himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
